


That One River

by Luck_Lilly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Drabble, F/F, Jurassic Park AU, Jurassic Park References, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: A spin on the Lake Scene from the original Jurassic Park by Michael CrichtonRated Teen+ for light gore
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Kudos: 4





	That One River

Suddenly, this trip hadn’t been such a good idea after all. At least, Octavia thought so. She had a stream of blood running from down her forehead and over her eye that was blinding her, a cute girl with an injured leg leaning against her, and they were being cornered by an enormous dinosaur.

Safe to say she was pretty scared shitless. At least her taking those endurance training classes at the local gym had paid off. Because holy fuck her and this chick were really flirting with death right now.

She thinks it’s a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but she’s way too high off adrenaline to actually tell. Either way it was coming at them and they were faced with a whole ass lake. Octavia wasn’t a great swimmer and she was almost positive the other girl wasn’t in the best shape for that.

“Look,” comes the latinas voice, her finger pointing to a small blown up yellow raft rocking against the small waves that reached where it was docked on the beach. Her voice was laced with something close to pain.

“I see it, come on.”

“After you,” is the response she gets. It’s dry, besides the small hint of sarcasm. Octavia snorts, wiping the blood out of her eye for what feels like the thousandth time. She didn’t doubt it was.

She helps the girl into the raft, careful of her leg. The dinosaur is much closer now. Octavia gets another kick of fresh adrenaline that spurs her into pushing the boat (a little too hard mind, apparently) into the water. She slips on the wet sand, her legs falling momentarily out from under her.

The creature's roar reverberates into the clearing and she swears the ground is shaking from that alone. It’s definitely shaking from its weight as it makes it way towards them. Octavia yelps as she comes to the realization it has spotted her, spotted them. The chick is hissing at her to get her fucking ass in the boat and she breifly has the thought that she probably needs to get her name sometime.

She pushes the boat further into the water and jumps in, forgetting the paddle on the shore. But thank fuck Chick was smart enough to grab one while Octavia was wasting her time staring like a complete idiot. She takes the paddle and starts towards the middle of the lake. She hopes that it's deep enough so that the damned dinosaur can't reach them.

Moments later she finds she's very wrong and the thing starts to swim out towards that. Well, it's more or less wading towards them. Very quickly. Octavia tried to paddle faster, body starting to ache a bit from exertion.

“Where is it?” Octavia whispers in between pants.

“It’s under the water, I think. I can’t really tell..” she finishes as the boat suddenly jolts. They both yelp, the Latina grabbing onto Octavia’s knee with a death grip. For a few seconds the boat rocks precariously to the side.

And how convenient when the paddle goes flying out of her hand. That, however, is the least of Octavia’s problem. She shrieks as the head throws the raft up into the air. The chick is now clinging onto her for dear life, muttering some scary quick non-English under her breath. The brunettes hold on her is equally tight.

The attack doesn’t last much longer, another bellow coming from the shoreline. Octavia spots another of those fucking animals and she hopes it’s going to stay there. Fucking hopes it’ll stay there. It does (Octavia is practically crying in relief when the other dinosaur stays), and the boat rocks again before it turns around to face the younger reptile.

It begins to wade back through the water, sending out another roar. The raft seems intact but the missing paddle isn’t great. “You owe me something if we get out of the damned park alive. It’s your fault we even left the car in the first place.”

“Something?”

“I don’t know. A drink maybe.”

“If we get out of here alive I will take you to the fanciest five star restaurant in Costa Rica and I’ll pay.” Octavia pants, trying to move the raft along with her hand. “But I need a name first.”

“Raven.”

“Octavia. Help me paddle this thing before that beast changes its mind.”

They do, in fact, make it out alive. And a few weeks after they’re both recovered, Octavia lives up to her promise and takes her out with the money they received from the ‘incident’.


End file.
